


wicked game

by Smudge



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, There's no plot, dom jug vibes, it's smut guys, just read the author's note and god forgive me, this is just...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudge/pseuds/Smudge
Summary: “Look at me.” His voice was stern and she felt powerless to do anything other than stare up at him. “What do you want?”She clenched her thighs. “You.”“Who do you want?”Her toes curled in her shoes. “You.”
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 38
Kudos: 269
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees





	wicked game

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Welcome to Pornicopia! 
> 
> Nah, I've read way dirtier things than this but I haven't written dirtier things, you feel me? Someone was like, bratty Betty and dom Jug and I was like, I can do that? Maybe? I can certainly try and give it my best if someone is asking, right? 
> 
> So, I tried. I'm not educated enough on the ins and outs of this sort of dynamic so I erred on the side of caution and felt something more intimate and playful was more my speed than something graphic and porny. 
> 
> No judgment, I don't kink shame, but I tend to feel like the really filthy stuff loses the intimacy of the pairing and that's always what I want to bring to the table in something smutty. I still want you to remember that they _want_ to be together. 
> 
> So, read with caution. If a bratty like Betty and a dominant like Jughead isn't for you, no hard feelings and I'll see you on the other side.
> 
> Also, please forgive the bad editing, I didn't have a beta available and I'm currently half asleep.

“It’s Betty,” she corrected with a tight smile. “Not Beth.” 

The man across from her gave her a long glance. “Sorry.” 

As far as blind dates went, she’d lasted longer in this one than the last and that was only because the food was supposed to be good. With the urge to throw her drink in his face, she curled her fists under the table, pretending to be interested in whatever he was saying. 

“So, Ronnie tells me you have a podcast?” 

Betty’s eyes narrowed. “That’s right.” 

“That’s so cool,” he said and leaned forward, making her mouth twist in distaste when he put both elbows on the table. “Do you think you could play my demo?” 

“What?” 

“I know it’s a lot to ask, but it would be a great opportunity to get my stuff heard, you know?” 

“What exactly do you think my podcast is for?” she asked sharply, annoyance creeping up her spine. 

“Uh.” Her date eyes darted back and forth. “You know, I—” 

“You don’t have any idea, do you?” Uncrossing her legs, she stood up, her fingers gripped tightly around her clutch. “I can tell you what it’s not for; it’s not for try-hards who look like they should be singing Wonderwall in a cafe on open mic night.” 

Tossing her napkin on the table, she raised her eyebrow at him. “Archie was it?” At his nod, she continued, “Don’t call.” 

Spinning on her heel, she walked with her spine stiff and head held high out of the restaurant into the warm night air, pulling out her phone to text Veronica a few choice words on her idea of what makes a good blind date before seeing she already had a message. 

_Point taken_

Betty smirked and left him on read before flagging down a cab to go home. 

* * *

She popped open the bottle of wine and poured herself a glass before making her way to her sofa, sitting with a relaxing sigh. She hadn’t even changed yet but just putting her feet up was enough for the moment. Trying not to stare at her phone, she resisted the temptation to text him back, leaving her comments for another one of Veronica’s bad blind date set ups until the morning. 

Taking a sip, she rested her head on the back of her sofa, an overly soft thing she’d come across while moving into her place. He’d helped, of course, insisting she stop trying to carry it up the stairs, damn near yelling at her about how she was going to hurt herself. 

A slow smile crept across her face, remembering his messy hair and the way she ran away from him when he tried to wipe his sweaty face on her neck. She’d only known him a month by then but she’d been immediately smitten. 

_“Come back here!”_

_“Gross,” she called, running away and up the rest of the stairs, into her empty apartment._

_“Really?” He’d followed her, cornering her in the kitchen. “You’d never make it in a horror movie, you ran into an enclosed room on an upper floor—”_

_“Maybe I wanted to get caught,” she teased, making a face as she pushed his damp hair off of his forehead. “Maybe I like the chase.”_

_He laughed. “God, you’re such a brat.”_

_“I could be,” she said, her heart rate picking up, “if you wanted me to.”_

Setting her glass down, she fluffed a pillow and stuck it behind her head, stretching out on the sofa sleepily. Her phone dinged again but she didn’t have the energy to look at it, though she was sure it was Veronica. Especially after walking out of another blind date she’d set up. 

Not that she wanted to date anyone else. But when he’d put the breaks on their almost relationship, to say she’d been upset had been an understatement.

_“I want you to think about this,” he’d told her, his hands tight on her shoulders. “It’s not something to play around about. If you want to do this, Elizabeth, I need to know for sure this is one hundred percent what you want.”_

_“If you just want to be friends instead, Jughead, just tell me—”_

_“I didn’t say that, did I?” he interrupted. “I told you to make sure I’m the only choice for you. See if the idea of a less possessive bastard is something you need because I’m telling you, if you’re mine, you’re mine. That’s it.”_

_She melted into him, looking up at him through her lashes. “Jug—”_

_“Absolutely not, no pouting.”_

_“Fine,” she said with a glare. “But I’m going to make you regret this.”_

_With a nod, he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. “I hope so.”_

And that’s what she’d tried her best to do. Was it her fault if she “accidentally” sent him pictures of what she was wearing on her dates instead of Veronica? Or that she sometimes slipped and dialed him while her companions asked her inane and boring questions? 

At this point, simply ignoring his text was downright nice of her, she decided as she slipped into comfortable unconsciousness. 

* * *

He unlocked her front door, sticking the key she’d insisted he take back into his pocket and quietly shutting it behind him. 

She’d never responded to his last text, the minx. His skin had almost crawled in anticipation of the insolent expression she’d be giving him when he reminded her why that was a bad idea. An entire month of her attitude and teasing and he’d reached the last of his patience. 

Telling her to make sure she was making the best decision for her and then having to listen to idiots try and flirt with her while knowing what she was wearing had been a special sort of self-inflicted torture. The close to too short black dress she’d worn on their first date. The necklace he’d slipped around her neck “as a friend”, he’d insisted, after a month of fooling around. The shoes she’d kept on and propped up on his shoulders after he’d ripped her skirt off, throwing it behind him while carrying her to his bedroom. 

He could see her asleep on the sofa, once again in his favorite black dress. Inhaling slowly before letting it out, he tried to center himself. Now was not the time to let her see she was getting to him. Sitting on the edge of the cushion, he fingered a blonde lock that had fallen across her face. 

“Wake up, love,” he whispered, pushing the stray hair off her face while her sleepy eyes opened and focused on him. 

“Jug?” Blinking, she stretched like a cat before smiling. “What are you doing here?” 

“I think you know.” Taking her hand, he helped her stand and took her in, the little black dress, the heels, the nearly smudged lipstick on her mouth he was tempted to drag further across her flushed cheeks. “Don’t you?” 

She lifted her chin, staring at him in silent defiance. 

Turning her around, he ran his thumb over her jaw gently, tilting her head back. “You ignored my text.” 

“Did I? I must have forgotten,” she answered breathlessly as she shifted her thighs together. 

“Don’t lie to me.” He felt her still while he continued to run his fingers along her throat. “You know I expected an answer. Didn’t you?” 

She fought a shiver and licked her lips. “Maybe. But it’s not like you can make me.” 

“Oh, Elizabeth,” he said, slipping his free hand across her waist to pull her against him so he could brush his nose against her cheek. “I think I can.” 

Narrowed green eyes met his when he pulled back and he fought a smile. 

“This was your idea.” 

“I know,” he told her soothingly. “And I think playtime is over, don’t you?” 

He slipped a hand into the back of her hair, twisting his fingers in it when she rolled her eyes at him to hold her head taut. “I have no desire to cover your lovely mouth but if you’re going to be insolent, I’ll make an exception.” 

She stared up at him as if she was daring him to. 

He raised an eyebrow, waiting. 

She changed tactics. “I thought you wanted this little experiment, I was just giving you what you wanted.” 

“You know that’s not what I wanted.” He kept his grip on her hair, his other hand running down to her hip, pulling her against him. “I wanted your absolute certainty.” 

“I think you liked it,” she whimpered, relaxing into his hold. “I think you wanted me to.” 

“Do you?” 

She nodded as best she could. 

“You think I wanted pictures of you in clothes meant for me?” 

“They’re my clothes.” 

He smirked and leaned to whisper in her ear. “On my girl.” 

“I did what you asked,” she pouted, weakly trying to pull away from him. 

“Oh no,” he said and spun her around, keeping her back to his chest. Taking his hand out of her hair, he unclipped the right front of the suspenders that had been hanging at his sides to twist one end around her wrists, keeping her in place. “You don’t get to run away now.” 

She dropped her head back onto his shoulder, nipping his jaw. “But Jug—” 

“No whining either.” 

“I’m just expressing my opinion. It’s a free country,” she muttered petulantly, twisting her hands to get free. 

He tightened the elastic and watched her bite back a moan. “Did you enjoy your date?” 

“Maybe I did. Maybe I’m going out with him again.” Betty fluttered her eyelashes up at him. “He was very interested in being a guest on my podcast.” 

Shaking his head, he tried not to smile. “Is that right? Some low level mail clerk who thinks he’s the next big thing wants to be a guest on your true crime podcast?” 

Betty inhaled sharply. “Really? You looked him up?” 

“Don’t act like you didn’t want me to.” He leaned forward to whisper into her ear again. “Otherwise why would you go through so much effort to make sure I knew who they were?” 

Her silence was the only confirmation he needed. 

“Do you remember how we met?” he asked, pushing a thumb under her chin again, keeping his eyes on hers. 

“What if I don’t?” 

“I’d call you a liar,” he said quietly but firmly, rubbing circles on her skin. “I’d remind you how you emailed me about _my_ book. How you almost _begged_ me to come onto your—what did you call it? Your ‘small but eager podcast’.” 

He felt her jaw clench and he smiled against her hair. 

“Isn’t that right?” 

“I didn’t beg.” 

“I’d call it begging.” He tilted her head to the side. “You were so eager. You said please so pretty.” 

Her hands reached for him, her fingers curling into the denim against his thighs. 

“And do you remember after we tried and failed to stay away from each other? When you said please even more? When I had my fingers buried in your cunt under the dinner table? Do you remember that?” 

“Jug, please—” 

“See? Saying please already. Such a good girl, aren’t you?” Running the palm of his hand on the outside of her dress, he bunched up the hem and slipped his palm along her inner thigh. When the tips of his fingers came in contact with the lace edge of her panties he stopped, smirking when she let out a low whine in disappointment. “Except when you’re not. Isn’t that right?” 

“I can be good,” she promised breathlessly. 

With a hand on her thigh and one tangling itself back into her hair, he pulled her head gently but securely to the side. “I doubt that.” 

“I can—” 

“Do you want to prove it?” 

She nodded quickly, her eyes falling closed when he nipped her earlobe. 

“And how are you going to do that?” 

“How do you want me to do it?” 

Sliding his hand back up her leg, he pushed the flat of his palm against the apex of her thighs. “You know what I want.” 

“Do I?” Her voice was even more breathless than before, with her squirming against him. “Are you sure?” 

Edging his fingers under the lacy fabric of her panties, he stroked her slit slowly to tease her. “Judging by how wet you are, I’d say you do.” 

Her knees almost buckled. “Please—” 

“How many times do you think I can get you to say that?” Jughead continued to drag his fingers slowly back and forth, letting his breath ghost along her neck. “How good of a girl can you be?” 

“I’ve always been good,” she told him, squeezing her legs together to keep his hand in place. 

“That’s a lie,” he whispered. “Isn’t it?” 

Her lips curled up into a smile. “No.” 

“You’re such a bad liar,” he said, stopping his fingers. “Aren’t you?” 

She stayed silent and he could see her chest starting to heave in anticipation. 

“I asked you a question.” 

Her entire demeanor changed when his voice became firm. 

“Yes.” 

“Now I want you to go into your bedroom and wait for me.” 

He let go of her hair and pulled his hand out of her panties, reaching to untie her wrists when he noticed she’d already gotten herself loose. His sharp inhale had her turning around slowly, staring up at him with wide, pouting eyes. 

“No,” he started firmly, hushing her with a finger against her lip, yanking it back quickly when she tried to catch it between her teeth. “Not a word. Go.” 

Jughead watched her drag her feet as she went, her heels clicking on the floor. He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. 

“Elizabeth.” He heard her stop and without turning around, knew she was looking back at him. “Leave the shoes on.” 

Hearing her small huff, he shook his shoulders out. He counted to ten. Then did it again. And once more before walking to the kitchen to get a drink. Leaning against the counter, he sipped the water he’d poured for himself slowly, knowing she’d be well and truly ansty by the time he made his way into her bedroom. 

_What a brat,_ he thought with an amused smile. She’d been that way from the start, on the verge of fighting him just for the thrill of it. Even when they’d been pretending they were nothing more than friends in public before tearing each other’s clothes off as soon as the doors closed. 

A Hitcock blonde journalist with a true crime podcast. He couldn’t have been luckier if he’d tried. 

Jughead set the cup down in the sink before making sure he’d locked the door behind him as he made his way to Betty’s bedroom. 

* * *

She was sitting on the edge of her bed, the way she knew he liked. Her bravery had wavered when she thought about taking the shoes off, just to spite him but she left them on. That she had taken everything else off was a loophole she didn’t think he’d mind. 

Her breath caught when her doorknob started turning slowly. Her eyes moved to the floor and stayed there until she heard the door close behind him. 

“Why am I not surprised?” 

She bit her lip to keep from smiling and offered him a small shrug. 

“Did I say to get undressed?” 

“You didn’t say not to. My shoes are still on.” Betty crossed her legs and pointed the toe of her shoe at him. “See?” 

He arched a brow. 

Leaning forward with an elbow against her knee, she rested her chin in her palm and sent him a questioning look. 

Saying nothing to her, he kept his eyes on hers as he kicked his boots off. She heard his inhale when he reached behind him to pull his shirt over his head, tossing it onto her dresser that was sitting across from her bed. His quick look to make sure the curtains were closed told her he didn’t forget the time she’d left them open on purpose. 

It took more self-control than she’d have liked to not stare at his hands when he’d pulled his belt out of its buckle, leaving it to hang open before stalking towards her. 

“Look at me.” His voice was stern and she felt powerless to do anything other than stare up at him. “What do you want?” 

She clenched her thighs. “You.” 

“Who do you want?” 

Her toes curled in her shoes. “You.” 

“You’re done letting Veronica set you up on dates.” 

She took a deep breath, ready to remind him whose idea that was but abandoned the thought when he took her chin between his fingers. “Yes.” 

“Good.” 

Her hands went for his belt and he caught her by the wrist.

“Lay back.” 

“But—” 

“I said lay back.” 

Betty thought about giving him a wide eyed pout for only a moment before thinking better of it, choosing instead to lay back, stretching her hands over her head. 

“Good,” he practically crooned before he slipped his hands under her knees to push them up. “Move your hands and I’ll tie you to the bed.” 

Her eyes lit up at the thought and he quickly slapped her thigh gently. 

“I don’t think so. You’d better not.” 

She glared, hating sometimes how well he could read her. Sticking her lower lip out as much as she thought she could get away with, he laughed quietly at her expression. 

“Really?” He pushed her knees up further. “After the teasing I’ve endured for a month?” 

“It was your idea—” 

“To make sure you were all in, that you could handle this—that you could handle _me_ ,” he interrupted, wrapping long fingers around her calves so he could sit back and look down at her. “And what did you do?” 

The pouting puppy eyes she gave him did nothing but make him tilt his head at her, waiting for an answer. 

“I asked you a question.” 

“I did what you asked,” she said in a sulking voice. 

He sighed. 

“I was never going to touch any of them,” Betty swore. “I never wanted to.” 

“I didn’t ask you to touch them. I asked you to think about what a relationship like this would mean.” 

“I already knew!” she exclaimed, wiggling her legs to get free of him. “If anything this is your fault—” 

“Excuse me?” His grip felt satisfyingly bruising on her calves. “All you did was prove that you can’t follow instructions.” 

“It was a test?” She narrowed her eyes at him. “You asshole.” 

“Your asshole,” he replied, sitting up on his knees. “And you’re a pain in my ass.” 

She smiled widely. “Your pain in the ass.” 

He gave her a nod, sliding the flat of his palms along her legs until he reached her ankles, kissing one then the other. Grabbing her shoes by the heels, he tugged them off to drop them behind him before kissing her ankles once more. 

“That’s right.” Holding her by the knees again, he worked himself until her thighs were resting on his shoulders. “Mine.” 

Her stuttered breath at the first pass of his tongue on her slit made him meet her eyes and smile. The intensity of his stare made her feel like she couldn’t—shouldn’t—look away. She felt his thumbs hold her open so he could run his tongue along her clit, making her body shudder at the sensation. When he slid one finger, then two, into her, he curled them to drag against her walls making her moan loudly and she reached for his hair before she could catch herself. 

“What did I say?” he asked, moving his face away from her. 

“Please,” she whimpered before reaching back above her to grab the sheets. “Please, please, please—” 

“Please what?” 

“Don’t stop,” she answered, twisting her fingers into the soft bedding. _“Please.”_

“You’ve always begged so pretty,” he murmured before dropping his head back down, working his tongue against her clit in soft circles, teasing her. 

Her toes curled into his back, her hips lifting off the bed until he’d taken his forearm and laid it across her abdomen to hold her down. 

* * *

“Do you like that? When my tongue is in your cunt and you can’t think straight?” 

He heard her low groan and the rustle of the sheets as she tried to keep her hands above her head. Nipping her thigh before sucking her clit between his teeth, he worked his fingers in and out of her, wanting to hear his incoherent whimpering grow louder in the room. 

He wanted her neighbors to know what he could do to her. 

What he did to her. 

What sounds no one else was capable of wringing from her. 

When he felt her getting close, he stopped and smirked against her skin. She almost kicked her feet in her frustration and he sighed happily while kissing his way up her stomach. Dipping his tongue into her bellybutton, he moved on with nothing more than a sucking kiss before he traced the tip of his tongue along her ribs. 

Stopping to take a peaked nipple into his mouth, he palmed her other breast with his hand, brushing a thumb on the underside and waited for the shudder that would run through her at the motion. 

He knew his girl. 

He knew what she liked. 

Letting her nipple go, he paid homage to her neck before biting his way over her collarbone and up to her ear, sucking on the lobe before moving to her mouth to give her a bruising kiss. He kissed her softly after the first one, almost forgetting himself when the light brush of her tongue against his sent a shiver up his spine. 

“Do you want to come?” he whispered, pulling her chin towards him. The light in the room was low but bright enough for him to see the dilation of her pupils. “Do you?” 

She swallowed and nodded her head slowly. “Yes, please.” 

“Sit up,” he demanded before sitting back on his haunches. Offering her a hand, she took it gingerly and he could see she was a bit shaky. “You okay?” 

“I’m fine.” Betty reached for the waist of his pants to push the zipper down. “I just missed you.” 

“I missed you too,” he assured her, letting her push the denim off of his hips. He stood, getting off the bed to kick his jeans. “Get up.” 

Inhaling sharply, she scooted to the edge of the bed to stand up in front of him. 

“Good.” He pushed her hair off her face, running a thumb across the now definitely smudged lipstick. He hoped for a moment that it had stained his skin as well. Pushing that thumb into her mouth, he lowered his lids to watch her suck on it for a moment. “Do you want me to fuck you now?” 

She let go of his finger. “Yes please.” 

“Turn around.” 

Betty turned. With her spine straight, he could see her increased breathing, her anticipation. He trailed a finger down her back before dragging it back up, pushing slightly between her shoulder blades to tell her to bend over. 

She went willingly, the line of her body straight as she put her upper body weight on her hands. 

“Look how good you are,” he murmured, palming her ass in his hands. “How beautiful. My gorgeous girl.” 

Her exhale was loud in the quiet of the room and he wanted to lean over her to kiss along her back but he fought the urge. Instead he took his cock in his hand and slipped between her thighs. 

“You’re good?” he asked. She nodded and he held himself still. “I need you to tell me.” 

“I’m good.” Betty arched her back. “Promise.” 

“That’s my girl,” he said and pushed into her in one long, slow motion. 

He thrust in and out of her in a steady pace, his hips rolling against hers, in tune with her moans until he felt his own legs start to shake. Reaching for her hair, he tangled his hand in it and tugged until her back was flat against his chest. 

“Come on,” he whispered, kissing her neck. “You know what I want.” 

She turned her head to kiss him again before giving him a quiet _“Yes.”_

With an arm wrapped around her waist, he held onto her tightly while they moved onto the bed, him onto his knees with her settling back in his lap. 

“Show me what you got,” he demanded and set his hands on her hips to help her keep her balance as she started to work him up and down. “That’s it. Do you like that?” 

“Yes,” she groaned, tossing her head back until it landed on his shoulder. “So good.” 

“Beautiful.” He caressed his fingertips across the soft skin of her stomach until they slipped in the wet warmth of her slit. “Do you still want to come?” 

“Please, Jug.” 

“See how pretty you say that?” Finding the swollen nub of her clit, he concentrated on the tight circles he knew she liked. “This is why you’re going to come all over my cock, isn’t it?” 

“Yes.” 

He could feel her start to clench around him, her movements shaky. Jughead sat back further, letting her lean against him so she didn’t fall forward when she came, her nails digging into his knees as she held on, thighs quaking against his. 

Moving her hair off of her neck once more, he hugged her tightly. “See how well you did? How precious you are when you come? Do you know how much I adore you?” 

Her weak nod and breathless agreement was the best he was going to get he knew, so he placed a trail of soft kisses against her cheek and up onto her temple. 

“Can I come in you? Do you want that?” 

She nodded again. “Yes please.” 

He kissed her again before helping her fall forward onto her elbows. With his grip tight on her hips, he continued to thrust until he felt the spark of heat gather in his abdomen. The intensity of the way his muscles tensed before exploding into a full body release. The sounds rushing across his ears blocked out how loudly he’d moaned but he had a feeling it was louder than he’d ever been before. 

Jughead fell forward, catching himself with a trembling hand just before landing on top of her. Pulling himself free and rolling to the side, he lay flat on his back and curled an arm around her until she’d moved to his side. Her thigh had settled across his hip, her arm flung over his chest. 

A hand ran through her hair until both of their breathing calmed down.

“You’re so beautiful.” He massaged her scalp until she was failing to fight a barrage of goosebumps. “I'm never going to let you go now.” 

“Still your fault,” she murmured, snuggling her face into his chest. 

“If you say that one more time, I’m going to spank you until your ass is a new shade of red,” he threatened, looking over at her. 

Her breath caught and her eyes went wide. “Do you promise?” 

**Author's Note:**

> 👀
> 
> What did we think? Yay? Nay? If nay, wow. Hurtful. No, no. It's fine. Just my self-esteem taking a hit. I'll be fine. Probably. Maybe. 
> 
> But, if you did enjoy it, I'm glad! Not sure what one says to smut tbh, but please dear god, this almost killed me, just let a bitch know with an emoji if nothing else. I'm dying here. 
> 
> Super appropriate besos to you all! No reason. Because I love ya. 💜
> 
> As always, you can [tumble](https://thetaoofbetty.tumblr.com/) with me if you want.


End file.
